La maladie de Lucius
by yume-chan05
Summary: Bon, je savais pas quoi mettre comme titre, donc, il est nul lol. Voilà ma killis, tu l'as eu ton os. Vous l'aurez compris, cet os sur le couple SSLM est dédié à Killis. Allez lire!


Voilà Killis, j'éspère que cet os te plaira!Excuse les fautes surtoutXD. Gros bisous à toi ma minimiss!calin

Un lourd silence était installé depuis quelques heures dans les cachots, plus précisément dans la salle de cour du professeur Rogue. Le silence était seulement interrompu par le grattement irrégulier d'une plume sur un parchemin et par une respiration sifflante, parfois même par quelques halètements. En effet, Harry Potter avait écopé d'une heure de retenue avec son professeur favori et s'était donc retrouvé à quatre pattes devant les chaudrons sales qui avaient été utilisé par les élèves et son professeur tandis que ce dernier corrigeait les copies de ses élèves, poussant parfois des soupirs excédés.

Cela faisant exactement deux heures qu'ils se trouvaient là quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte du bureau de Rogue. Le dénommé professeur releva son nez de ses parchemins et regarda la porte d'un air glacial. Il employa le même ton pour parler :

-Entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le professeur McGonagall.

-Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous parlez. Je surveillerais Potter durant ce temps là, bien que je juge qu'il est présent depuis bien trop longtemps.

Pour toute réponse, elle reçu un des regard noir de Rogue mais n'y fit pas attention : elle en avait l'habitude.

Le maître des potions se leva et se dirigea vers la porte par laquelle il disparu dans un tourbillon de cape noir. A ce moment-là, Harry sortit la tête de son chaudron et regarda l'endroit ou se trouvait son professeur quelques secondes auparavant.

-La classe ! Souffla-t-il, je me demande comme il fait pour faire tourbillonner ses capes comme ça.

Le professeur McGonagall le regarda avec amusement :

-Ca, il faut lui demander.

-Je crois que je vais m'en passer, je suis encore trop jeune pour mourir et je tiens à ma vie !

-Je crois qu'il serait temps pour vous de regagné la salle commune, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Merci professeur ! S'exclama Harry les larmes aux yeux comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'effondrer devant elle pour lui baiser les pieds (lol).

Il se dépêcha de quitter les cachots sous le regard toujours aussi amusé de son professeur de métamorphose qui ne tarda pas, à son tour, à sortir du sinistre bureau du maître des potions.

$Bureau de Albus Dumbledore$

-Ah ! Severus !

-Qui a-t-il Albus ? Demanda le professeur Rogue d'une voix froide tout en s'essayant sur une chaise en face du directeur.

Le directeur s'accouda à son siège et soupira. Mauvais signe, pensa Severus.

-C'est M. Malfoy.

Le maître des potions tiqua. « Lucius ? »

-Lucius ? Demanda-t-il en écho avec sa pensée.

Le directeur soupira de nouveau avant d'acquiescer.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Demanda précipitamment le professeur.

-On peu dire qu'il va mal, sa femme est morte depuis quelques temps.

-Mais, ça fait déjà plusieurs mois ! Il m'a dit qu'il s'était remit.

-Oui, il s'en est remis, mais il fait souvent des crises d'angoisses assez importantes. Vous devriez peut-être aller le voir.

Rogue parut surpris.

-Vous en êtes sur ? Il ne voit pas un médecin.

-Si, bien sur, mais cela ne lui fait rien, je pense qu'un ami lui fera plus de bien qu'un médicomage. Surtout que vous avez toujours été son meilleur ami.

-Bien. Quand pourrais-je le voir ? demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Severus le regarda avec de grands yeux (N.A : fait très rare me direz-vous XD)

-Maintenant ? reprit-il.

-Oui, il serait content. Cela vous pose-t-il problème ? Demanda le directeur en le scrutant par-dessus ses lunettes à demi-lune.

-Euh, non, non, je vais y aller. Merci de m'avoir prévenu Albus.

Il s'apprêta à sortir quand le directeur l'arrêta.

-Severus ! Passez plutôt par ma cheminée.

-Vous êtes sur ? Demanda-t-il, septique.

-Oui, j'avais l'intention de partir de toute façon.

Le professeur des potions regarda intensivement le directeur aux yeux pétillants et qui affichait en ce moment un petit sourire puis se dirigea vers la cheminée.

Il pénétra dans le petit espace, prit un peu de poudre de cheminette dans sa main et la jeta devant lui tout en énonçant clairement :

-Manoir Malfoy !

Et il disparut dans un tourbillon de flamme verte.

-Et maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que les choses se fassent, pensa Dumbledore à voix haute tout en caressant Fumseck.

$Manoir Malfoy$

Severus sortit de la cheminée et épousseta sa robe. Un elfe de maison, Tinky, vint à sa rencontre.

-Bonsoir, Severus Rogue Monsieur. Tinky peut faire quelque que chose pour Severus Rogue Monsieur ?

-Dit à ton Maître que je désire le voir.

-Le Maître est dans son antichambre Monsieur, je vais le prévenir de votre arriver monsieur.

Après s'être incliné bien bas, l'elfe de maison disparu dans un « pop » sonore.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard et le conduisit dans l'antichambre de son maître.

-Maître, Severus Rogue Monsieur est arrivé, annonça-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce tout en s'inclinant.

-Bien, laisse-nous maintenant, ordonna le maître des lieux d'une voix glaciale.

-Bien Maître. Si le Maître à besoin de quoi que se soit, Tinky viendra.

L'elfe s'inclina de nouveau et disparut.

L'antichambre était assez grande, elle ressemblait à un petit salon. La majorité des murs étaient recouverts d'étagères remplies de livres plus ou moins rares. Deux fauteuils et un canapé en cuir noir trônaient près d'une cheminée où brûler un magnifique feu. Sur le mur de droite se trouvait une porte, celle qui menait à la chambre de Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy se retourna pour faire face à Severus. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche ouverte sur le haut, laissant à la vue de tous une peau blanche et satinée, ainsi que d'un pantalon de cuir assez moulant qu'il ne lui allait que trop bien. Ses cheveux d'argent étaient détachés et s'étalaient librement sur ses épaules. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants, incapable de lire dans leurs yeux la moindre expression. Finalement Lucius prit la parole :

-Je ne t'attendais pas.

-C'est Albus qui m'a dit que tu allais mal.

Lucius leva un élégant sourcil interrogateur.

-Il m'a dit que tu faisais des crises d'angoisses depuis la mort de Narcissia.

Le grand blond eu un sourire que Severus qualifia d'indescriptible.

-Et toi, tu es tout de suite venu voir si j'allais bien ?

-Evidemment ! Quelle question, tu es toujours mon meilleur ami Lucius !

Lucius sourit de nouveau et s'avança vers lui d'une démarche assurée tandis que Severus le regardait en fronçant les sourcils et en se disant que, effectivement, son ami était un peu bizarre.

Arriver à quelques centimètres de lui, Lucius prit le visage de Severus dans ses mains et le força à lever la tête. Etant plus petit d'une dizaine de centimètres, Severus leva la tête, posant sur lui un regard interrogateur.

-Tu t'inquiètes tellement pour moi Severus ? Demanda Lucius d'une sensuelle que Severus ne remarqua pas (N.A : quand il s'agit de CA, Sevy peut être très lent'').

-Eh bien, c'est normal après ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

-Ce n'est vraiment que pour ça, Severus ? Demanda le blond en le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos touche la porte, le coinçant de ce fait entre lui et la fameuse porte.

-Qu'est qu'il te prend Lucius ? Dumbledore avait raison, tu ne vas pas si bien que ça. Tu devrais aller t'allonger, je vais rester pour la nuit et toi tu vas te reposer dans ton lit.

-Hum…Pourquoi se reposer Severus ?

-Lu…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! S'exclama l'alchimiste (N.A : c'est comme ça que je nomme les maître des potions) en sentant l'une des mains de l'ex-mangemort caressait sa cuisse.

Il tenta de le repousser mais Lucius lui bloqua les poignets contre le mur, juste au-dessus de sa tête.

-Lucius arrête. Lâche-moi et vas te reposer, demanda Severus en tentant de garder son calme.

Mais au lieu de s'arrêter pour écouter gentiment les conseils de son ami (N.A : qui a dit que Lucius était un bon petit garçon ?;)), Lucius se pencha et l'embrassa possessivement.

Severus ouvrit de grands yeux, et arrêta de se débattre sur le coup de la surprise.

Il rougit violemment quand il sentit la langue de son ami se frayait un chemin entre ses lèvres. Il essaya de détourner la tête mais problème : Lucius embrassait trop bien pour son propre bien être. Il gémit contre les lèvres du blond tout en le maudissant et en se maudissant lui-même au passage.

-Severus, gémit Lucius contre ses lèvres, tu vois, tu aimes aussi.

Ledit Severus le foudroya du regard et tenta à nouveau de le repousser. Peine perdue, Lucius se colla encore plus si possible contre le corps du brun. Tandis qu'il souriait narquoisement, Lucius se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura, très sensuellement (là, il s'en rend compte) :

-Voyons Severus, tu en as envie autant que moi, je suis sur que c'est en partie pour ça que tu es venu.

-Tu délires Lucius ! Lâche-moi tout suite !

-Oh non, maintenant que je te tiens, je ne te lâcherais pas de sitôt.

-Quoi ?

Lucius lui mordilla doucement le lobe.

-Tu sais Severus, je n'ai jamais aimé Narcissia.

-A l'époque tu m'as dit que tu l'aimais ! Rétorqua le pauvre professeur qui mit tout son self contrôle pour s'empêcher de gémir. Cependant, il ne put résister à la tentation de fermer les yeux.

-Rectification : je t'ai dit que j'aimais quelqu'un.

-Et peu de temps après tu m'as appris tes fiançailles avec Narcissia.

-Mais ce n'est pas elle que j'aimais.

-Excuse-moi mais ça peu prêter à confusion.

Cette fois-ci, Severus ne put retenir le gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que Lucius lui mordillait doucement le cou.

-Oui, sûrement, répondit Lucius qui s'était sentit durcir en l'entendant gémir. Mais, il n'empêche que je ne l'aimais pas.

-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu épousé ?

-Mon père.

Comme si cela expliquait tout, il lâcha un des bras du brun mais, de peur d'un nouveau refus, il lui prit ses poignets et les bloqua au-dessus de sa tête avec l'une de ses mains tandis que l'autre commençait à déboutonner la longue robe noire du plus petit.

-Lu-Lucius arrête, gémit pitoyablement le directeur des serpents (N.A : innovons les surnoms.)

-Tu sais quelle était la personne que j'aimais Severus ? Et que j'aime encore.

-Comment voudrais-tu que je le sache ! S'écria Severus qui ne comprenait absolument rien.

-Voyons Sevy, commença Lucius en relevant la tête et en plongeant ses yeux couleur orage dans les abyme sans fins de son vis-à-vis, c'est toi que j'aime.

Severus écarquilla de nouveau les yeux mais avant d'avoir le temps de protestait, Lucius lui ravit de nouveau les lèvres dans un baiser brûlant mais amoureux qui surprit encore plus l'alchimiste.

Finalement, le brun s'abandonna et répondit avec ferveur au baiser. Voyant cela, le blond lâcha ses poignets et se mit en œuvre de découvrir chaque parcelle du corps de son futur amant.

Alors que sa bouche s'affairait sur celle du brun, Lucius commença à dégrafer les attaches du pantalon de celui-ci. Severus gémit de nouveau et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son futur amant et approfondit lui-même le baiser. Ses mains dérivèrent sur la chemise du blond qu'il entrepris de déboutonner.

La robe de Severus tomba au sol, le laissant en simple boxer noir. Savourant d'avance ce que ce corps divin allait lui réserver comme merveilles, il le prit par les hanches et le souleva du sol. Le brun à la peau d'albâtre entoura instinctivement les hanches de son presque amant avec ses jambes.

Le beau blond se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers sa chambre tout en prenant soin de mordillait et de léchait le cou de son ami.

Il entra dans sa chambre sans faire attention au décor qu'il connaissait si bien.

Il déposa doucement le brun sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur ses hanches tout en continuant de le « déguster » à sa manière.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement, mettant tout son amour et tout son désir dans ce simple baiser.

Il se sépara presque à regret de ces lèvres et sa bouche dériva sur la mâchoire de son amant sur laquelle il déposa une multitude de baisers papillons.

Severus gémissait sans aucune pudeur alors que Lucius descendait de plus en plus bas, lui suçant et lui mordillant les petits bouts de chair devenue aussi dur que la partit basse de son anatomie à qui le joli blond ne tarda pas à rendre visite.

Il titilla un instant le nombril du brun et traça un long sillon brûlant jusqu'à la virilité douloureusement tendue de son amant.

Il releva la tête et plongea ses orbes grises dans celles, noirs, de son compagnon, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

-Luc', je t'en pris ! Geignit le professeur en se tortillant sous lui.

-Que veux-tu Sev ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle en lui maintenant les hanches.

-Lucius…

-Dit-le Severus, je veux t'entendre.

Severus remonta son visage et lui lança un regard suppliant qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire lubrique du blond.

-Luc'….

Il ne pouvait pas le dire, il aurait trop honte.

-Luc', s'il te plait !

Lucius fit mine de se lever.

-Putain Lucius ! Suce-moi ! (N.A : j'ai vraiment écrit ça ?...Mon Dieu !tourne de l'œil)

Severus cria sous le déferlement de plaisir que Lucius lui prodigua lorsqu'il le prit en bouche, imprimant un mouvement tantôt lent, tantôt rapide sur le membre érigé de son partenaire.

Son corps se arqua lorsqu'un doigt humide s'introduit dans son antre, rapidement suivit d'un deuxième et d'un troisième.

Lucius commença à mouvoir ses doigts en Severus, le préparant à ce qui allait suivre.

-Luc'…Han ! Je n'en peu plus Lucius…Hum…Je vais…

Lucius accéléra le rythme sur le membre de son amant et entama des mouvements en ciseau pour l'écarter consciencieusement.

Les doigts du brun se crispèrent sur les draps et il vint violement dans la bouche du blond.

Lucius avala le tout et remonta son visage au-dessus de celui du professeur et l'embrassa ardemment.

Sans prévenir, il enfonça encore plus profondément ses doigts en Severus et heurta sa prostate. Le cri de pur plaisir du brun fut étouffé dans le baisé. Le blond refit plusieurs fois ce geste et finalement, sentant son amant prêt, il retira ses longs doigts fins et écarta les jambes du brun tout en se positionnant.

Le grognement de frustration de Severus fut bien vite remplacé par un gémissement plus prononcé alors que le blond s'enfonçait profondément en lui.

L'alchimiste crispa ses doigts sur les épaules de l'ex mangemort et, trouvant que tout cela aller trop lentement à son goût, il donna un grand coup de rein et s'enfonça d'un seul coup sur le membre du blond, leur arrachant à tous deux un gémissement rauque.

Lucius commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient qui devint de plus en plus violent. Lucius ne retenait plus ses coups de butoirs. Chaque coup de butoir faisait crier son amant de plus en plus fort et le faisait gémir de plaisir.

La chambre était remplie de cris et de gémissements parfois rompue par des « plus vite ! », « plus fort », criés par Severus ou bien par des « Salazar Severus, tu es si étroit ! » par Lucius.

Finalement, après un coup plus violent que les autres, les deux amants vinrent en même temps, se criant mutuellement leur nom et leur amour.

Lucius s'effondra sur Severus en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il se retira doucement et roula sur le côté tout en prenant son compagnon dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime, murmura Lucius.

-Je t'aime aussi, Lucius, répondit doucement Severus en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Ils s'endormirent, tous les deux enlacés.

$Bureau de Albus Dumbledore$

-Alors Dobby ?

-Monsieur Rogue et Monsieur Lucius ont finit dans le lit Monsieur le Directeur Monsieur !

-Enfin ! S'exclama avec une joie non dissimulée le Directeur de Poudlard.

-Albus, vous ne devriez pas faire ça à l'insu du professeur Rogue voyons ! S'exclama Minerva McGonagall.

-Voyez le bon point ma chère Minerva : ils sont ensembles maintenant ! Fufu, je suis un génie.

Le professeur McGonagall poussa un soupir exaspéré mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, ce directeur alors, on en ferait pas deux comme lui !

Bon, le lemon était pouri, je suis vraiment nulle pour les écrire (mais pas pour les lire lol), vous en avez pensez quoi? review?

bisoussssssssss


End file.
